The invention relates to a plastic body, particularly for vehicle seats, having at least one element joined therewith to form a single structural unit, which element is made from a material having different physical characteristics than those of the plastic.
In the known plastic bodies of this type, in which the insert is preferably cast or extrusion coated, tears can form in the mechanically weaker material in the contact area, i.e., in those locations where the plastic and the insert contact each other. The weaker material is generally the plastic, and these tears can lead to a failure of the bond. Generally, mechanical and thermal influences are the causes for such failures.